


Второй понедельник ноября

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Afdeling Q (films), Afdeling Q - Jussi Adler-Olsen
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Больше всего Карл ненавидел три обстоятельства: кофе Ассада, когда его учат жить и когда копаются у него на столе





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arafrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/gifts).



Больше всего Карл ненавидел три обстоятельства: кофе Ассада, когда его учат жить и когда трогают его вещи — копаются на столе и наводят порядок, не спросившись. 

Второй понедельник ноября не предвещал ничего хорошего: в пятницу сверху, из соседнего отдела, спустили коробку нерассортированных бумаг, окно еще на прошлой неделе начало сквозить, из-за чего постоянно хотелось курить, а Кошка постоянно норовила обтереться о ноги или запрыгнуть прямо на стол, опрокинув чашку с отвратительным кофе аккурат на свежеспущенные бумаги. 

Заворачивая за угол стеллажа с коробками по пути к своему столу, Карл распечатывал новую пачку сигарет и мысленно ненавидел всё, что приходилось терпеть, пока Отдел Q сидел без мало-мальски интересных дел, погруженный в бесконечную бумажную волокиту. 

Карл сунул сигарету в скривившийся в его обычной гримасе рот, пару раз чиркнул зажигалкой, втянул дым и подошел к своему столу. 

А на столе стояло нечто. Оно топорщило длинные колючки в разные стороны, и на самой макушке темно-зеленого ствола торчал белесый пушистый хохолок. У Карла дернулся глаз.

— АССАД!

Вытащив из уха жужжащий что-то весело-национальное наушник, Ассад, продолжая тихонько притоптывать сам себе и лениво жевать резинку, нечленораздельно откликнулся.

— Что за хрень на моем столе?

— Ты о чем?

— Кто это принес?

— Да что принес-то? — Ассад даже не повернулся, просто продолжал набивать что-то на клавиатуре, и Карл с ужасом заметил, что Кошка благостно возлежит прямо у него на коленках. 

— Э Т О. 

Ассад наконец повернулся, крутанувшись на стуле — Кошке это, конечно, не понравилось, и она с дерзким видом тут же удалилась — и воззрился на Карла.

— И что?

— Зачем это вообще? Что за шутки?

— Да не шутки. Роза приходила, сказала, комнате нужно больше зелени, больше уюта, вот этого всего, — Ассад сделал неопределенный жест руками, растопырив пальцы, — ну и вон на подоконники цветов в горшках притащила. Типа каждому на стол по питомцу, — Ассад улыбнулся, и на лбу Карла разгладилась одна из морщин, что, впрочем, не делало его лицо менее недовольным. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

— Тебе тоже, что ли? — Он подошел ближе и заметил на углу стола Ассада миленький цветочек в горшочке, усеянный готовыми вот-вот распуститься бутонами. На лбу Карла расгладилось еще две морщины, и он подавил желание рассмеяться. — А-а-а, — протянул он, — ну это, конечно, меняет дело. Лучше уж то, что у меня, чем Э Т О.

И с победным лицом он вернулся к себе за стол, по пути пробурчав что-то вроде «я вообще-то полицейский, а не садовод» и, через усмешку, «розовые цветочки, надо же». 

 

Роза опоздала на полчаса, влетела, запыхавшись, и мелькнула рыжим растрепанным пятном к своему столу. Потом пару раз встряхнула зонт, поставила его раскрытым в углу кабинета, причесалась и принялась убирать волосы в пучок, но встретилась взглядом с улыбнувшимся ей Ассадом. 

— Не убирай волосы, — тихо сказал он ей, пока Карл был очень занят папкой с каким-то кровавым делом. — Тебе так лучше.

Роза кивнула ему, улыбнулась в ответ и пошла заваривать кофе. Поставив чашку Карлу, она принесла по чашке себе и Ассаду и задержалась у его стола. Они посмотрели на Карла, переглянулись, и Роза вопросительно посмотрела на Ассада.

— Вроде понравилось. Ну, если сразу в мусорку не бросил, — ответил Ассад и с сомневающимся выражением лица почесал щетину. 

— Ну и славно. — Роза подхватила со стола едва ли не половину стопки пыльных папок, прижала ее к груди и, балансируя с чашкой кофе в руке, вернулась к себе. 

Карл зыркнул на нее, открыл рот, чтобы высказать какое-то недовольство, но передумал. 

К нему на стол запрыгнула Кошка, обнюхала кактус, коснулась лапой в явном намерении скинуть горшок со стола, но Карл подхватил ее за шкирку и опустил на пол. 

На подоконнике цвели какие-то неизвестные науке растения, дождь за окном кончился.  
Пахло весной.


End file.
